Lumiadare
Lumiadare is a diverse guild currently based in the town of Terraven. It was first formed by Tempo Lepaun, an ex-mercenary, and its first members included Tarquin R. Stone, Marise Bisetsu and Teneora Weissman. It's leadership was eventually handed over to Lorelei Shone upon Tempo's death, and then to her brother Lucas Shone, where under his brief leadership the guild was temporarily disbanded. It would soon be revived under the leadership of Lorelei again, after the events of Taem Island. Location & Buildings In the early days, Lumiadare was based in the Empire of Thurri. The guild rented a shoddy, rundown bar as their base of operations, accepting simple and easy requests to get by the days. Eventually, they were granted an official building to use as a guild hall, and the bar was sold. The guild hall was a large, imposing three-storey building named the Lumi Bar. The building was equipped to sustain the guild's daily needs - income, requests and a place to call home. Although the grounds of the hall was often vandalized by strangers, law and order is generally quite well-maintained inside (thanks to the violent tendencies of their bartender). Eventually, a second base was established in the town of Kimyona in the form of the Lumiadare Cafe. Although smaller in size, the Cafe helped the guild earn a great deal of income thanks to its popularity. It too was subject to a great deal of attempts of vandalism by the chaotic citizens of Kimyona, but the members on shift there were always quick to suppress any troublemakers - usually by force. Following the disbanding of the guild, both the Lumi Bar and Lumiadare Cafe were sold back to their respective landlords. When the guild resurfaced after the events of Taem Island, they used whatever capital they could muster to purchase a new guild building in the middle of a forest in the town of Terraven. The new Terraven Guild Hall is currently the guild's only active building. History Tempo Lepaun, an ex-mercenary, recruits the help of Marise Bisetsu, a homeless woman and Teneora Weissman, a booker from the Magistrate; and together they form Lumiadare. The three-man guild originally operated from a rented rundown pub, as they had little money to procure a better location. Work was limited in scope and scale at first, and recruitment was performed through talks over a few drinks at the bar. One of the first members they manage to get with this type of over-the-counter propaganda was Tarquin R. Stone, an ex-colonial military officer. The senior members decide to send him out to find new members, as both a means of recruitment and also to test his competence. Eventually, the Empress of Thurri granted them a building o use as a guild hall, and it replaced the pub as their official base of operations. It was around this time that Tarquin returned with several new recruits, most notably Demetrius, Leia and Nico. For his accomplishments, he was accepted into the senior ranks of the guild. Strength ... Members Lumiadare's members hail from all across the globe, resulting in great diversity among its members, both in ethnicity and strengths. Ever since the resurgence of the guild after its disbanding, many members have left and have yet to return, resulting in a large amount of members being absent and missing. Magic & Equipment ... Related Arcs / Requests Major Arcs * Akneah Revival * The Stolen * Dark Rebirth * Taem Island * Kingdoms * Steinburg * To You, 2,000 Years From Now * Grand Magic Tournament Requests * Headscratcher * Monster Extermination * Farmville * Haunting Melody * Weedwhacker * The Village * The Good Boy * Baka Goddess Bingo Book Requests * Bearly Lethal * Rabid Rabbits * Red Flowers * Cosplay Con * Little Children Special Events * Beach OVA Category:Organizations